


The Early-Autumn Anomaly

by pinesoda



Series: Anomalies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, Emotions, Fall Aesthetic, fake article, mental anomalies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesoda/pseuds/pinesoda
Summary: I took the weird feelings that happen during the beginning of fall and shamelessly turned it onto its head.This is my first work, so put those insults back in your pants, bucko.
Series: Anomalies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937782





	The Early-Autumn Anomaly

The early-autumn anomaly is an emotion or mental state that occurs in the early days of fall, when the leaves have barely changed. It usually affects only a few people at a time, it gets shrugged off most of the time it’s there.

The anomaly will make you feel as if nothing is real, but watching the events unfold before you gives a pleasant feeling, much like a fever dream, or a dream in general.

Other effects from the early-autumn anomaly include, but aren’t limited to:  
Drowsiness  
Overwhelming Euphoria  
Watering eyes  
Confusion  
Failure to focus  
Excessive laughter

If you feel you have been affected by this, do not hesitate to tell someone, it's vital for more people to know about it.


End file.
